1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is the field of tools used for splitting cigar wrappers, cutting cigars, punching cigars, and the like, known as “cigar tools”. Often the actions of splitting, cutting and punching cigars are performed by cigar users in order to more effectively smoke the cigar, to achieve a desired smoking experience, or to change the smokable contents of the cigar. More specifically, the invention is directly directed to glow-in-the-dark cigar tools, and glow in the dark coverings or inlays for cigar tools used for splitting cigar wrappers, cutting cigars, punching cigars, and the like. In one embodiment the invention is directed to glow-in-the-dark, size adaptable cigar splitting devices such as a cigar splitter that may be used to safely and precisely multi-purpose split the packaging and wrapper of a smoking device such as a cigar, cigarillo or similar product along the length of its axis, allowing user to empty the wrapper of its original contents, for instance, tobacco, whereupon a user by then re-fill the wrapper with a preferred smoking substance, for instance, a preferred brand or tobacco, a flavor enhancer or some other desired smoking substance. In another embodiment the invention is directed to glow in the dark coverings or inlays used on tools for splitting, cutting or punching cigars. The invention may comprise the splitting, cutting or punching tools themselves as having one or more exterior surfaces fabricated at least partially from glow in the dark materials: or alternatively the invention may comprise a covering or inlay for a cigar tool, which covering or inlay may be fabricated from flexible, rigid, semi-rigid, elastic, conformal or other coatings or coverings, which may cover or partially cover an exterior surface of tools used for cutting, splitting, or punching cigars, wherein the covering or inlay material comprises glow-in-the-dark materials. In this latter embodiment, the glow in the dark covering or inlay of the invention may be applied so as cover at least a portion of the splitter, cutter or punch and may be applied by the manufacturer of the splitter, cutter or punch, or may be applied on an after-market basis.
The glow in the dark feature of the various embodiments of the invention allows the invention to be located, seen or used in low-light conditions which are often encountered in the use of the invention, thus extending the utility of the invention and also aiding in preventing personal injury by allowing a user to more clearly see and avoid a sharp blade of the cigar tool when using it to split the wrapper of a cigar, cigarillo, or other smoking device, or to cut or punch a cigar, cigarillo, or other smoking device.
2. Background Art
Cigar smoking has become a popular past time during in recent years. As cigar smoking has gained in popularity, so too have the accessories utilized to cut and light cigars, cigarillos and like smoking devices. The proper tools for cutting and lighting cigars are perceived to enhance the cigar smoking experience. For example, many experienced cigar smokers will leave the head portion of the cigar in its finished, pre-smoked state until the cigar is ready to be smoked, in order to preserve and maximize the flavor and freshness of the cigar. Before smoking, the experienced cigar smoker may cut the finished head portion (i.e. the smoking end of the cigar which is placed in the user's mouth) of the cigar with a tool to provide a clean cut. It is well known in the art of cigar cutters to provide a guillotine style cutter which is used to clip the smoking end of the cigar. It is also known to provide a tubular cutter, or punch cutter, for forming a hole or opening in the smoking end of the cigar. Both types of cutters are well known in the art, as are v-shaped cutters, all of which provide a clean cut to ensure proper circulation through the body of the cigar when smoked.
As is commonly the case, a split along the length of a wrapper of a cigar, cigarillo or other smoking device may be desired by the user in certain situations. For various reasons, such as the insertion of flavor enhancers, easier draw, or the like, such length-wise splits in the wrapper of the smoking device are often highly desirable. However, few smokers have access to a proper tool for safely and accurately making such length-wise splits. Often pocket knives or razors are used, an obviously dangerous practice. Further, it is generally accepted that the splits should be precisely made such that the length of the cigar or cigarillo wrapper is not distorted or unnecessarily damaged. A sloppy split can easily result in an un-smokable cigar or cigarillo. Further, the wrapper on the cigar or cigarillo may be an important flavor enhancer, and may also provide an ascetic feature. A poorly made split or a poorly made splitting tool can easily ruin the wrapper of a cigar or cigarillo. With the cost of a good cigar or cigarillo often at a premium, this is an important consideration as to whether to risk ruining an expensive smoking device. The present apparatus provides a splitter that is precise, safe to both user and cigar, and compact, thus eliminating the risk associated with wrapper splitting using the familiar hand-controlled means, such as a pocket knife.
As used herein, the term “wrapper” is used to identify the outer casing or shell of a cigar which is intended generally to be smoked along with tobacco encased by the wrapper. In use, the wrapper may often be fabricated from a tobacco leaf that may be different in nature than the tobacco that forms the innermost part of the cigar. The wrapper typically is used to hold the cigar together and is typically closed on both ends in order preserve freshness until the cigar is to be used. A cigar's wrapper typically comes from the widest part of the tobacco plant. When smoked, the wrapper may determine much of the cigar's character and flavor, and as such its color is often used to describe the cigar as a whole. Over 100 wrapper shades are identified by manufacturers. As used herein, the term “packaging” refers to the plastic, paper or other package that may be used to encase a cigar for shipment and display. The packaging is typically removed before smoking. Also, while the discussion of this paragraph is directed to cigars, it is to be understood that the definitions provided herein also apply to cigarillos and other smoking devices.